


You make me crazy, you make me wild

by larryismyonlyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous!Louis, Happy Ending, M/M, Model!Harry, One Shot, but probably not eleanor, dont worry youll like nick, famous!harry, football!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, no smut but plenty of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryismyonlyone/pseuds/larryismyonlyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot au where Harry is a famous model, and Louis is a famous football star. Basically, they meet and fall in love without really realizing it.</p><p>I swear this will be more interesting than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me crazy, you make me wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished work! There will be much more to come. It hasn't been easy to update because of many reasons, so I apologize for the slow updates. Anyways, please enjoy! xx

"Louis, please. You have to meet him. He's a sweetie. He really is."

"Mum, please. I'm not interested. It would be too much. I don't need to be in a secret relationship when I have a beard. It's too stressful."

"Louis, I'm not even saying you have to be in a relationship. It's just that Ann and I agree that you both can relate, so why not just be friends at least? Sometimes I feel like the only people you're around is Stan, Liam, and then Eleanor when you're forced to."

"Just friends? Are you sure?"

Louis didn't wanna even try to be in a relationship. With all the stress, would it even be worth it?

"Yes Louis, I'm sure. There's no pressure."

"Dammit mum. If you say so."

\----

"Louis Tomlinson? Mum, I model for Burberry and Saint Laurent. I don't interact with dirty Manchester footballers like him. Do you even know me?"

"Please Harry," Ann pleaded.

"Why? Why the hell would this be necessary, mum?"

Harry wouldn't tolerate this. Why would he ever be around people like Louis fucking Tomlinson? Who even gives a shit if he's a football star for United.

"Because, Harry. It seems like the only people I ever see you with are Nick, Niall, and Cara whatever-her-last-name-is!"

"Delivingne. Her last name is Delivingne. You should know that."

"Harry, that's not the point. Just give Louis a chance. His mum is like a sister to me. We would be so happy to see you two at least be friends. You were best friends as toddlers!"

"So what. I don't even remember that."

"Harry, for the last time, just will you? Please?"

"You know what, fine. But if something bad happens and Louis and I end up on the front page of a tabloid with the title about us DATING, I promise I will never get you into one of my runway shows for free, ever again." Harry claimed.

"Fine, Harry. But you'll like Louis. He's a nice and handsome young man."

"Whatever," Harry said.

This so would not work out.

\----

"Why the hell does she want you to meet Harry Styles? He's snobby model trash. And don't even get me started on his friend Nick," Liam stated.

"I have no idea. I guess since we're both gay, mum thinks that we'll have some special bond. Which is bullshit."

"Yeah really. When is she making you see him?"

"Tomorrow. As if I'm ready to deal with that shit so soon. And we're supposed to meet at my flat! Why mine? Why not his? It's not like he's not rich. I'm sure he has a nice place."

"Damn. That's not fair. What are you guys even gonna do?"

"I don't fucking know. He's probably gonna go on and on about his perfect life as a hot model,"

"Hot?"

"What? You have to admit he's sexy as hell.  _That_ is one thing I won't deny,"

Liam looked confused. "Alright,"

Louis just rolled his eyes.

"Well," Liam started, "I should get home. Sophia and I are going out tonight. See ya,"

"Bye Liam," 

Louis couldn't stop thinking about Harry.  _Why_? He didn't even like him. It should be the last thing on his mind. He was sure that by the end of tomorrow once Harry left his flat, he would vow to never even lay eyes on him again.

It would totally happen. Louis was sure of it.

\----

"Wow," Cara laughed. "Louis Tomlinson, huh? What do you think Niall?"

"I think it's funny as hell. Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson? You would only see that in another demension,"

"Okay, you guys can stop now. It's really not funny. This is only happening because my mum is forcing me,"

"Well I mean, at least he's not ugly! Have you seen his ass? I have. He was at New York Fashion Week when you were sick, and  _damn_. He has the best ass I've ever seen on a guy,"

"Once again, Cara, I don't need to hear that. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Well, actually no. Niall, can you tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well Harry," Niall started, "Me and Cara and Barbara are going out. Without you. Sorry,"

What the hell? Harry thought. 

"What? And I can't come?" 

"Ever since this whole 'Louis Tomlinson' thing happended yesterday, you've been all down in the dumps and grumpy. So we don't want you with us if you're gonna act like that." Cara said.

"Okay, whatever, cool. I can have plenty of fun without you guys. Just leave," 

"Plenty of fun looking up Louis Tomlinson's ass on google images!" Niall yelled while walking out the door of Harry's flat.

So Harry did just that.

\---- 

"Eleanor, you need to leave now. Harry is gonna be here in like thirty minutes and I need to clean up."

"But I need to tell you something. Please. I've been here for all of 30 seconds, don't try to kick me out already."

"Fine, what is it?" Louis sighed.

To say that Louis disliked Eleanor was an understatement. She was whiny, rude, and just plain annoying. And even though she knew she was just a beard, for some dumb reason she wanted Louis all to herself.

"Don't fall in love with Harry or something. Seriously. You are mine."

"What the hell Eleanor? You're a  _beard._ B-E-A-R-D. You're not my girlfriend. Now please, leave."

"Ugh," Eleanor groaned and walked out, slamming the door.

Why the heck did Eleanor not understand that Louis just wasn't interested? He was gay. How could she fail to understand that? It was indescribably annoying.

Now, clean up time.

\----

"Cara, just leave me alone. I need to leave or else I'll be late."

"Hold on! Let me fix this piece of hair."

 Harry impatiently stands still. While Cara fixes his hair.

"Okay, and... got it." 

"Awesome!" Harry said sarcastically. Cara smiled. "Goodbye. I have a torture chamber to go to."

"Okay! Go get that ass!"

"Shut up," Harry yelled while opening the door and leaving.

\----

It's 8:02. Harry was two minutes late.

Until Louis heard a knock on the door.

Oh no. It was Harry.

Louis opened the door.

Harry was beautiful. Louis wouldn't even deny it. His hair was styled flawlessly, he was dressed amazingly, wearing a black sweater that probably had cost five hundred pounds, and some extremely tight black jeans that probably cost the same amount, and some tan colored boots.

"Um," Louis coughed. "Come in," Louis stepped out of the way so that Harry could walk in.

"So,"Harry started, "What are we gonna do?"'

Wow, Louis thought, what a polite way to start a conversation. 

"Well then," Louis mumbled to himself.

"What? Do you already have a problem with me?" 

Louis was appalled. Who was Harry to just come into his flat and start acting like a little bitch?

"What do you mean 'already'?" 

"It's nothing," Harry said, circling around Louis' kitchen while Louis firmly stood next to the island.

"Okay, whatever." Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what, I'm just gonna leave." Harry said. Louis was a little surprised, but he didn't really care.

"Please. Goodbye, Harry."

"Bye, Louis." 

Louis turned around so that he could watch Harry walk to the door. Harry walked out and shut the door without saying a thing.

At least he has a cute ass, Louis thought.

\----

 


End file.
